1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to bird feeders having feed access control perches and, more particularly, to a bird feeder having at least one magnetic perch for feeding birds which includes a feed hopper body, an access opening formed in the feed hopper to allow access to the feed stored therein, and a magnetically supported perch assembly mounted on the feed hopper body generally adjacent the feed access opening, the magnetic perch assembly including one or more magnets which are mounted on the feed hopper body in a stationary position, and at least one outwardly extending perch bar magnet which is secured to the stationary magnet by the magnetic force extending between the magnets such that when birds of smaller size and weight perch on the perch bar magnet, the magnetic attractive force retains the perch bar magnet in the outwardly extending position adjacent the feed access opening but when a heavier bird alights upon the perch bar magnet, the downward force exerted by the weight of the bird partially disengages the perch bar magnet from the stationary magnet thus allowing the perch bar magnet to swing downwards and dislodge the bird to prevent it from feeding at the feed access opening of the bird feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational bird feeding is an entertaining, educational and inexpensive pastime. Bird feeding hobbyists explore the relationship between the type and location of feeders and the seed offered in them to attract a variety of colorful songbirds to their backyard feeding stations. Feeders come in many different varieties, including the hopper-style, the tubular-style, or smaller versions of each which affix to a window to allow for close-up viewing of feeding birds. Of course, since the majority of bird feeds attract many different types of birds to eat the feeds, it is often the case that undesirable birds such as grackles, starlings and cowbirds will find and take over the feeder, thus quickly emptying the feeder of feed. There is therefore a need for a feeder device which will allow only certain desirable birds to feed while not permitting other, more undesirable birds or animals, such as squirrels, to feed.
One of the interesting facts about birds is that many of the most beautiful and melodic of the birds are smaller than their less desirable relatives. Many different feeders have attempted to make use of this fact by designing feeding devices which can react to the difference between the lighter, more desirable birds and the heavier, less desirable birds. For example, one of the more common types of bird feeders which makes use of this fact includes a weighted perch designed to close over the feed access openings when a heavier bird lands on the perch. Another common type of bird feeder utilizes a shorter perch that allows smaller birds to eat while larger birds are not able to land on the perch. Furthermore, cages and screens have been used on some feeders which permit only smaller birds to get to the food, but unfortunately this also restricts some larger, desirable birds such as mature cardinals from accessing the feed. One further disadvantage of the various prior art devices is that they generally include mechanical-type devices such as levers and springs which permit or deny access to the feed housed within the bird feeder, and these mechanical-type devices are notorious for malfunctioning and having relatively short working life spans. There is therefore a need for an improved bird feeder which will permit lighter songbirds to access the feed held within the bird feeder while preventing the larger, less desirable birds from accessing the feed, yet will do so in a manner that does not require significant maintenance or which includes complicated mechanical devices.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bird feeder with a magnetically supported perch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bird feeder with a magnetically supported perch which includes a perch assembly mounting structure mounted on the feed hopper body of the bird feeder and a magnetic perch assembly including a longitudinally elongated perch bar having inner and outer ends, the perch bar including a perch bar magnet adjacent the inner end thereof, the perch bar magnet being magnetically attracted to the perch assembly mounting structure such that the perch bar is releasably magnetically mounted on and extends outwards from the perch assembly mounting structure whereby the perch bar magnet is adapted to serve as a perch for birds landing thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bird feeder with a magnetically supported perch wherein the perch bar at least partially disengages from the perch assembly mounting structure upon force being applied to the perch bar which exceeds the magnetic force releasably securing the perch bar on the perch assembly mounting means thereby preventing birds and other animals larger than a selected size from feeding at the bird feeder of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetically supported perch for bird feeders which can be retrofitted onto already existing bird feeders thereby providing the benefits of the present invention without requiring complete replacement of already existing bird feeders.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bird feeder with a magnetically supported perch which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.